I Wouldn't Dream Of It
by ohheylizet
Summary: Summaries aren't my strong point. Beast Boy gets injured in battle and Raven heals him. BBRAE.


**So, it's been quite a while since I've actually written any fan fiction. Though, I've still kept up with reading them recently. When I first began this account I primarily wrote Teen Titans fan fiction, then slowly, somehow transitioned into writing Jonas fanfics.. Since, I had that phase for quite some time. When I decided it was my time to leave here, I deleted all of my fics and didn't really plan on coming back but kept the account up in case I wanted to read and review. Anyway, that's enough about that. I'm gonna give writing here a go again. And I will be writing Teen Titans, again. Mostly… Actually, that's all I'll write. HAHA! ANYWAYS, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did the show would more than likely revolve around Raven and Beast Boy because yes.**

* * *

The sorceress's orchid hues racked over the green teen's body. Her hands hovered over his limbs, blue energy glowing violently as she worked quickly at healing his wounds. The boy's emerald eyes lacked life, the usual twinkle that resided in the jester's appearance. The boy had reverted back into human form mid flight, having been wounded to the point of unconsciousness.

"Beast Boy, can you hear me?" Raven murmured, delicately to the injured male.

"Get him back to the tower, Raven. We'll finish up here." Robin's commanding voice broke through the somewhat quietness between the odd pair. Raven gave a simple nod, chanting her mantra as a portal engulfed the injured boy and his partner in darkness.

The portal dropped them off into the Tower's infirmary, where Raven quickly went to work. The gash in Beast Boy's leg had almost healed completely. The girl took in a sharp breath, beginning her healing process once more. Pangs of sharp pain shot through her body, taking the burden off of Beast Boy's half conscious form. "Rae… You don't have you, you know." The boy spoke softly, looking up at the girl's pained expression.

"Don't be stupid, Beast Boy." The dark girl spoke her voice taking on a lighter tone than her usual deadpan. The blue energy emitting from her palms flickered as the wound completely healed. Raven breathed in slowly, feeling what was left of her power drain from her body. Her gaze toward the nineteen year old softened, licking her lips she thought of something to say. The silence between the pair wasn't usual, Beast Boy rarely let a moment between the two go by silently.

"How are you feeling?" Small talk wasn't a usual coming from Raven, though, truth be told the silence felt almost burdening when it came to the friends. "A lot better, thanks Rae." Beast Boy sat up, rubbing his now healed thigh. "It's always nice to have you running around playing doctor." The changeling smirked, laying his hand atop her smaller grey one. The feeling of her smooth skin against his ungloved hand shot a tingle down Beast Boy's spine. A feeling that wasn't rare whenever the two teens made direct physical contact. The boy often wondered if she had felt it too.

As if on cue Raven drew her hand from underneath his. The demoness' cheeks twinged a shade of carnation, feeling her heartbeat instantly pick up. Beast Boy's animalistic senses picked up on the girl's nerves. The expression in his green eyes sparkled vividly, all the answers to his question were right in front of him, at least in his eyes. His hand reached out for Raven's once more; his hands caressed her soft, slender fingers before pulling her closer towards him.

Once the changeling had her within his reach, he took hold of her other hand. Raven's gaze remained glued to the tiled floors of the infirmary. Her thoughts questioned his every move, while Nevermore erupted in complete chaos at the green male's touch. "You know, I've always heard it's a hell of a lot easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Beast Boy trailed off, bringing his hand up to Raven's chin. Using his fingers to gently tilt her face up toward his, confusion swam in the dark girl's violet orbs, quickly widening as realization of what the chageling's motives were sank in.

"Garfield what are you.." The grey skinned girl's sentence had been cut short due to a pair of warm lips colliding against hers. Beast Boy's hand dropped her hand, gripping gingerly against her waist, pulling her in closer to him. Raven's body went rigid, all sense shutting down as her emotions urged her to react. Her hands pressed against his chest giving him a firm shove, parting her lips from his forcefully. "Are you an idiot, Garfield? Don't you know what this could have caused?" The girl lectured, holding a hard glare in Beast Boy's direction.

Upon seeing the male's defeated expression, something within her demeanor snapped. "I.. Beast Bo-.." Her own expression seemed to soften, much to her dismay it was in that moment that she realized she should not have shoved him away. Instead, she should have embraced the moment that she so subconsciously yearned for.

"It's fine, Rae. You don't have to feel the same way." The jester's voice betrayed the smile he braved on his face. His handsome features sunk in, having always been the easiest of the Titans to read. He hopped off the infirmary's bed, sending Raven a slight nod, "Thanks for my leg again." Beast Boy turned swiftly, only to be stopped by an ebony force snapping the door shut once more. "Listen Raven, it's fine. I don't need to hear it. Really, I get it."

"You don't." She deadpanned, pulling on his hand forcefully so that he was facing her once more. "I keep forgetting that my emotions aren't as dangerous as they were two years ago. Since I was young I was trained to suppress every imaginable feeling I could have thought of. Emotions were not a luxury that I was allowed to grant myself. Every single feeling I could have possibly expressed held the power to destroy everything in my path, Trigon was chained to everything I was." Raven licked her lips keeping her gaze on the green boy who just stared at her. "I didn't want to reject you. I am accustomed to rejecting the thought of any emotion, though, that doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Don't push me away this time, Rae." Beast Boy spoke up, taking a step closer to the sorceress. "I wouldn't dream of it." Raven's monotonous voice seemed lighter this time, a hint of happiness spilling over into her usual uncaring aura. The changeling moved forward, pressing his lips against Raven's once more. A soft sigh emitted from the jester's lips, pulling her small frame closer to him. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that."

* * *

**Yay. Well. I really had absolutely no direction for this fan fiction. I just really wanted to try writing one because of pent up creativity. I don't know how much I'll be writing on here again. I haven't really been out of practice when it comes to writing, per say, however it's kinda difficult for me to think up a plot line and stick with it. Or.. Actually, even think a decent one up. I currently spend my time freelance roleplaying on tumblr, so really my plot kinda grows with my character. And I also have other characters to bank off of, so it's not all 100% on me like it would be when writing fics. Anyways, I just wanted to give this another try since things there have, unfortunately, slowed down a little.**

**Review with constructive criticism please!**


End file.
